


I'm My Own Worst Enemy

by sensitive_satan



Series: I hope you dance [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst, Bucky is a prideful shit, Dancing and Singing, F/M, FTW, Female Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers is a romantic, brooklyn flashbacks, who will kill you if you treat her like a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_satan/pseuds/sensitive_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride always got in the way of love, and being loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm My Own Worst Enemy

 

Present

 

 

“ Bucky?” he breathed, he felt like his whole world was crumbling when he’d just finished rebuilding.

 

 

“ Who the hell is Bucky?” the woman with Johanna Barnes’ face said confusion in her eyes. Nonetheless, she moved to strike again, despite everyone one of her instincts telling her she knew this man, and that killing him was something unpleasant, something she didn't want. She had her orders, Kill Captain America and the Black Widow, simple. She’d ended lives of stronger people.

 

 

_I know you. What it his name? What is HIS NAME? Why can’t I_ _REMEMBER‽_

 

 

She took a step ignoring her whirling mind, her body ready for a fight, the red one, the woman, fired a gun hitting the car next to her. The STRIKE team was almost there, the Winter Soldier knew, she hated to leave a mission incomplete, failure is unacceptable, but she’s been told to stand down. 

 

 

_Do not kill Captain America, I want him taken in. Stand down Soldier.  _

 

 

She doesn’t want to but orders are orders, and her mind has settled for the time being now that the Man on the Bridge is out of sight, and he is no longer her objective. 

_Do not kill Captain America_ , she’s generally indifferent to orders, she doesn’t think about them much, just does as she was told, but she finds this one.. _.pleasing_. 

 

~~

 

 

She feels...regret, when she insists to her handler that she knew the man on the bridge. Like it’s something that she should have kept to herself.

 

 

_But I knew him._

 

 

She doesn’t regret because of the pain, pain is nothing if not a comfort these days. She regrets because she’s going to lose it, the man on the bridge. She’d kill the med team, something that happened every so often, but she doesn’t feel like fighting, she feels weak, venerable, **_ashamed_**...she doesn’t know why. So she lets them push her back in the chair, mouth guard in, and wipe all the feelings away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> interrobang ftw


End file.
